Grimm Märchen Grimm Fairy Tales
by AwesomeMeiMei
Summary: This will be a series of one shots based on the Grimm Fairy Tales. Only rated T for mentions of cannibalism in chapter three.
1. Juniper Tree

Father: Slovakia (Branimir)

Mother: Belarus (Bella)

Brother: Spain (Antonio)

Sister: Italy (Feliciana)

Juniper Tree

_Author's Note: This is a co-written fic. by Nurse Steggy and AwesomeMeiMei. We do not own anything in this story. It is based on the fairy tale by the same name, but with Hetalia characters. _

"Gather 'round everyone," Arthur called to all the nations in his large library. He seated himself in a large chair at the back of the library with everyone else seated in front of him.

"Alfred! Sit down this instant you bloody git!" Arthur shouted at the unresponsive nation. "And now begins the story by the Brothers Grimm, as they tell the tail of the Juniper Tree."

…

There once was a woman who longed for a child. She tried many times to have one, but was unsuccessful.

Kneeling under the Juniper Tree the woman said, "All I want is to have a child as white as snow and as red as blood." She wept under the Juniper Tree and felt her heart become light as air.

Nine months later she had a beautiful baby boy named Antonio, who was as white as snow and red as blood. Just a few months later the woman died and was berried under the Juniper Tree.

Her husband was distraught. He grieved for many years. When his son was 12 he remarried so his little Antonio would have a mother, her name was Bella. Bella also had a child, she was only nine and came to love her big , on the other hand, hated the boy and all he symbolized. _He_ was the reminder of Branimir's late wife, _he_ was going to inherit everything and _he_ was the reason that no matter how much Branimir loved Feliciana she would never really be his daughter.

One day it became too much for her to bare. When Antonio came home from school Bella kindly offered him an apple.

"Good, come with me to get it," Bella said with sweetness dripping off every word. Antonio, oblivious to his stepmothers malicious intent blissfully followed her. "Right in there, yes, just reach in the trunk." Bella had an evil glint in her eye as she slammed the heavy lid on Antonio's head effectively decapitating him. _"If only I could make it so nobody knew it was me that killed him,"_ she thought. Then it occurred to her. She quickly got a scarf from her drawer, put his body on a chair and tied his head back onto his body. Finally she placed an apple in his and left the room to await her daughter's arrival.

Happy as ever Feliciana burst through the front doors, "Mama, mama! I'm home! Where are you, mama?"

"Over here darling!" Bella sang. "You've had a bad day at school. Why don't you go get an apple from your brother?" she said wail ruffling her daughter's hair.

Feliciana ran into his mother's room where Antonio was sitting with his eyes closed and an apple in his hand. "Toni! Toni! Toooniii!" Feliciana shouted wail dancing around her older brother. In an attempt to wake the heavy sleeper Feliciana started to violently shake Antonio.

That's when his dropped to the floor. Feliciana's jaw dropped. She stared in horror at her brother's lifeless body. She screamed as loud as she could but sounds refused to come out. She backed up to the nearest wall, eyes still glued on Antonio, and slowly slid to the floor.

"Feli, what's taking so long?" Bella shouted into the room where the two children were.

No response came.

Bella slowly walked into the room. She scanned in and her gaze fell where she knew it would, on the body of a 12 year old boy sitting in a chair, apple still in hand. "Oh, Feli, what did you do?" Bella gasped.

Feliciana looked up at her mother blankly. "Hi...his...his head. It...it just...it just fell. Did... did I kill him, mother?" Feli rasped.

"Oh, my. It sure does look that way," Bella sighed. "We'll just have to make this our little secret, now won't we?"

Feliciana slowly nodded her head. Her eyes never straying from her beloved brother.

"Cheer up, darling," Bella coached. "Let's go make dinner for daddy."

After dinner was done and everyone was seated Branimir looked around for his son. "Have you seen Antonio today?" he asked his lovely wife.

"Yes. He went to your brother's house. He asked me, don't worry, he'll be home in a month or two." She assured.

"Hmm. But he never said good bye," Branimir mused. "I wish he would have said good bye. I'm going to catch up to him." He made a motion to leave when Bella hastily poured a bowl of soup encouraging him to at least finish dinner before going after his son. He went on to have five bowls of soup, picking out bones and throwing them on the ground the entire time.

Feliciana was looking on with disgust. He was eating his own child. After he had finished what he called a "delightful" meal Braninir left to sulk over the son he had just eaten not saying good bye. Feliciana could not bare the thought of her big brother not getting a proper burial. She picked up all of the bones that she could find and put them in a cloth. Before her mother could see she brought the bones to the Juniper Tree and placed them gently at the base.

There was a small light that started at the base of the tree, then moved onto a single branch. It stayed there until Feliciana went back into the house with a large grin on her face. As she looked away the light dimmed until it left a blue brown bird in its wake.

Antonio, now a bird, wanted revenge on his murderous step mother.

The bird flew to a jeweler's shop in the morning. He sat on a ledge and started to sing...

"My mother, she slew me.

My father, he ate me.

My sister, she loved me.

She collected my bones,

And placed me under the Juniper Tree."

The jeweler heard the song of the bird and came out of his shop. "Bird, what a beautiful song. Will you sing it again?"

"No," the bird replied stoically. "I will not sing twice for nothing."

"What do you want? I will give you anything to sing that beautiful song again."

The bird thought for a moment before replying, "I want a gold chain."

The man ran back into the shop and reappeared with a golden chain. He handed it to the bird and waited for the song to start.

The bird picked up the chain and started to sing...

"My mother, she slew me.

My father, he ate me.

My sister, she loved me.

She collected my bones,

And placed me under the Juniper Tree."

He flew away from the jeweler and moved onto a shoe maker. He sang...

"My mother, she slew me.

My father, he ate me.

My sister, she loved me.

She collected my bones,

And placed me under the Juniper Tree."

The shoe maker thought the song was so beautiful he went and got his wife. "Bird," the man said, "Will you sing that song again for my wife?"

"No," replied the bird. "I will not sing twice for nothing."

"I will give you a pair of my finest shoes if you sing that song again," the shoemaker promised.

"Deal," the bird replied and began to sing...

"My mother, she slew me.

My father, he ate me.

My sister, she loved me.

She collected my bones,

And placed me under the Juniper Tree."

The shoe maker's wife smiled widely at the bird as her husband went to fetch the shoes. The bird picked up the shoes in his claw wail clutching the gold chain in his other then flew away.

The last place the bird stopped was a stone mill. He loudly sang...

"My mother, she slew me.

My father, he ate me.

My sister, she loved me.

She collected my bones,

And placed me under the Juniper Tree."

And one by one all the masons stopped. "Bird!" They shouted, "Please, sing that song again."

The bird replied, "No, I will not sing twice for nothing. But I will sing again if you give me a millstone."

"Yes, we will give you a millstone if you sing that song again," one of the masons replied for all.

The bird began to sing...

"My mother, she slew me.

My father, he ate me.

My sister, she loved me.

She collected my bones,

And placed me under the Juniper Tree."

The men were delighted. They tied a millstone to the bird's neck. Then he flew away.

The bird went back to his home and started to sing...

"My mother, she slew me.

My father, he ate me.

My sister, she loved me.

She collected my bones,

And placed me under the Juniper Tree."

As he was singing Branimir came out to listen to the beautiful song. When the song was over the bird dropped the gold chain onto his neck. He walked back into the house with a big grin on his face. "My heart feels so light, and my head so clear!" Branimir announced happily to his wife and daughter. "And look what that beautiful bird gave me," he continued showing off his newly acquired chain.

"No. That bird is nothing but bad!" Bella shouted. "It can't be good. My veins are burning and I feel faint with distress. That awful bird will keep us apart my sweet," Bella complained wail inching ever closer to her husband.

"I want to hear the bird," Feliciana decided. "Maybe my heart will become light as well." Feliciana wailed out the door. No sooner did the bird start to sing...

"My mother, she slew me.

My father, he ate me.

My sister, she loved me.

She collected my bones,

And placed me under the Juniper Tree."

Feliciana smiled from ear to ear even before the pair of shoes fell in front of her. Her heart_ was_ light. The bird was almost like magic.

Feliciana skipped back into the house, not only happier, but with a new pair of shoes to show her mother.

"Maybe I will go hear that bird," Bella apprehensively agreed.

Just as she exited the house a heavy millstone fell upon her. She was killed immediately.

Branimir and Feliciana rushed outside when they heard the impact. What they found was blood seeping out from under a millstone and standing beside the millstone... Antonio.

Feliciana ran up to him and embraced him in a bear hug. He kissed her forehead and told her just how much he missed her. He then walked up to his father, with little Feli in tow, and gave his dumbfounded father a hug as well.

"You never were with my brother were you?" Branimir inquired quietly.

"No"

…

"Are you glad you sat down now you git?"

"That story was fine, I guess," Alfred mumbled.

"What have I told you about mumbling?" Arthur asked in an annoyed tone.

"Just _fine_!" Antonio yelled. "That was a great Fairy Tail. Good prevailed."

"Only if you discount that last murder and all," Alfred whispered to the nation beside him.

"The boy came back! What better ending could you ask for?" Antonio continued.

"Yes, I agree it was a good story, but could we all calm down to hear the next?"

_Author's Note: If you want to read a translation of the Grimm Fairy Tail "The Juniper Tree" go to this website... _.

_We plan on doing a bunch of the Grimm fairy tails with Hetalia characters. We can not emphasize enough that we do NOT own Hetalia, the characters or the ideas presented in the Grimm fairy tails. If you have a suggestion for a fairy tail that you want to hear please contact us. R&R!_


	2. Frog Prince

Spiteful Fairy: England (Arthur)

Frog: France (Francis)

Princess: Malta (Evelyn)

Frog Prince

_Author's Note: This is a co-written fic. by Nurse Steggy and AwesomeMeiMei. We do not own anything in this story. It is based on the fairy tale by the same name, but with Hetalia characters. Thank you for all the favorites and reviews!_

"Now that we've all settled down we may start the next story. Don't! pull that fire alarm."

"Fine, just start reading the next sappy story."

…

"You dare to challenge me?"

"Come on, give me your best shot fairy boy!"

"Fine, Frog. 'You are a Frog, now become a frog!' Try that out for a spell. *maniacal laugh*"

A green whirlwind enveloped Francis and shrank until it was the size of a tiny frog.

The now frogafied Francis leapt away thinking to himself that there must be a way to reverse the curse. The only thing that was a sure way for the now frog prince to become human again was true love, preferably a princess.

Near the pond that Francis was hopping toward a young girl was playing with her favorite golden ball. She tossed it into the air and caught it several times, then she threw the ball too high and it fell into the pond.

"Princess, oh, princess, I can get your ball out of the pond."

"You can! I would give anything to get my ball back," the princess cooed.

"Anything?" Francis slyly inquired.

"Yes, anything," the princess readily agreed. She was starting to get impatient now.

"If I can go home with you and have dinner and sleep by your bed I will retrieve your ball."

"Deal. You may, I promise, I give my word."

Francis plunged into the water. He quickly resurfaced with one last question, "What is your name, fair princess?"

"Evelyn. Evelyn Vargas," as she said it a smile played across her lips.

He dove down, this time going all the way to the bottom, coming up with the princesses golden ball.

She quickly snatched it and ran all the way back to her castle.

"Wait! Evelyn, wait!" Francis called after her.

In the back of her mind she knew she herd the frog say something, but it was no matter. She had never intended on keeping promises made to an _amphibian _anyway.

That night at dinner Evelyn heard a tap, tap… plash, plash… knock, knock. Then a quiet voice cried out:

"Open the door, princess dear,

Open the door to thv true love here!

And mind the words that thou and I said

By the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade."

Evelyn put her head in her hands exhaling heavily. Slowly she rose and walked toward the door. She yanked it open to see the frog, "Go away frog!" she yelled slamming the door on him.

Her father, the intuitive man he was, realized something was wrong with his daughter, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"It's just the frog that got my ball out of the pond."

"Why is he _here_?"

"I may have said some things spur of the moment," Evelyn confessed.

"If you made a promise to him, no matter what he is, you must keep your word."

As the king was making his heartfelt speech to his daughter the frog started chanting again:

"Open the door, princess dear,

Open the door to thv true love here!

And mind the words that thou and I said

By the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade."

"Go ahead and let him in, if that is what you promised," her father encouraged.

"Uugh, fine," she replied and stomped over to the door. "Come in, _frog_."

"Please, princess, put me on the chair next to yours."

Evelyn did as he asked and sat down.

Dinner seemed to go on and on for Evelyn.

"Ev, can we go to sleep now?"

"Yeah, sure, you can leave!" Evelyn shouted.

"No, no _mon ami_. You promised that I could sleep by your bed."

She grudgingly let him. He had dinner and let him sleep by her for the next three nights.

On the third morning Evelyn woke up to see a blond man starring up at her from the floor.

"Who are you?" Evelyn stuttered.

"Francis, mon amour. A spiteful fairy turned me into a frog. But if a princess," Francis continued gesturing to Evelyn, "were to fall in love with me…"

"Oh." Evelyn was almost speechless. Something _had_ happened during those dinners.

"Will you be my princess?"

"Yes," Evelyn breathed. "Yes."

…

"Ooh, ooh! Over here!" Alfred was shaking his hand violently in the air. It appeared as if it would be dislocated at any second.

"Yes, Alfred, what is it?" Arthur asked exasperatedly. 

"You know who you should turn into a frog?"

"I'm not turning anyone into a frog, and I'm _not_ a fairy."

"Fine, but you call him Frog anyway," Alfred said almost under his breath as he walked out of the library to get lunch. He hoped he could find something that wasn't too disgusting.

_Author's Note: If you want to read a translation of the Grimm Fairy Tail "The Frog Prince" please go to…_

.

_We do not own Hetalia, or "The Frog Prince". Thank you for reading, please review. This may not be updated for a few weeks. _


	3. Robber Bridegroom

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! Nor do I own the Grimm Fairy Tales. This is simply for mine and AwesomeMeiMei's amusement. Note, this was co-written by AwesomeMeiMei.

Miller- Switzerland (Vash Zwingli)

Bride- Lichtenstein (Lili Zwingli)

Bridegroom-Turkey [No offense Turkey fans] (Sadik Adnan)

Old man- England (Arthur Kirkland)

"Now for this next story…Toris, you may want to take Raivis into another room," Arthur said gazing up from his book. "There are non-graphic mentions of cannibalism, so if this topic makes you nervous, you may want to leave till the next story."

Toris paled and quickly grabbed the aforementioned Latvian's arm.

"Let's go do something else for a moment," he said, not wanting to make Raivis anymore terrified then he normally was.

"All right, now that they're gone let's keep moving! This next story is called, The Robber Bridegroom."

*Start Story*

There was once a miller, named Vash Zwingli, who had one beautiful sister, and as she was grown up, he was anxious that she should be well married and provided for. He said to himself, 'I will give her to the first suitable man who comes and asks for her hand.' Not long after a suitor, Sadik Adnan, appeared, and as he appeared to be very rich and the miller could see nothing in him with which to find fault, he betrothed his sister, Lili, to him. But Lili did not care for the man as a girl ought to care for her betrothed husband. She did not feel that she could trust him, and she could not look at him nor think of him without an inward shudder. One day he said to her, 'You have not yet paid me a visit, although we have been betrothed for some time.' 'I do not know where your house is,' she answered. 'My house is out there in the dark forest,' he said. Lili tried to excuse herself by saying that she would not be able to find the way thither. Her betrothed only replied, 'You must come and see me next Sunday; I have already invited guests for that day, and that you may not mistake the way, I will strew ashes along the path.'

When Sunday came, and it was time for Lili to start, a feeling of dread came over her which she could not explain, and that she might be able to find her path again, she filled her pockets with peas and lentils to sprinkle on the ground as she went along. On reaching the entrance to the forest Lili found the path strewed with ashes, and these she followed, throwing down some peas on either side of her at every step she took. She walked the whole day until she came to the deepest, darkest part of the forest. There she saw a lonely house, looking so grim and mysterious, that it did not please her at all. She stepped inside, but not a soul was to be seen, and a great silence reigned throughout. Suddenly a voice cried:

'Turn back, turn back, young maiden fair,

Linger not in this murderers' lair.'

Lili looked up and saw that the voice came from a bird hanging in a cage on the wall. Again it cried:

'Turn back, turn back, young maiden fair,

Linger not in this murderers' lair.'

Lili passed on, going from room to room of the house, but they were all empty, and still she saw no one. At last she came to the cellar, and there sat a very, very old man, who could not keep his head from shaking. His blonde hair hung in his face. His green eyes looked dull and tired. 'Can you tell me,' asked Lili, 'if my betrothed husband lives here?'

'Ah, you poor child,' answered the old man, 'what a place for you to come to! This is a murderers' den. You think yourself a promised bride, and that your marriage will soon take place, but it is with death that you will keep your marriage feast. Look, do you see that large cauldron of water which I am obliged to keep on the fire! As soon as they have you in their power they will kill you without mercy, and cook and eat you, for they are eaters of men. If I did not take pity on you and save you, you would be lost.'

Thereupon the old man led her behind a large cask, which quite hid her from view. 'Keep as still as a mouse,' he said; 'do not move or speak, or it will be all over with you. Tonight, when the robbers are all asleep, we will flee together. I have long been waiting for an opportunity to escape.'

The words were hardly out of his mouth when the godless crew returned, dragging another young girl along with them. They were all drunk, and paid no heed to her cries and lamentations. They gave her wine to drink, three glasses full, one of white wine, one of red, and one of yellow, and with that her heart gave way and she died. Then they tore of her dainty clothing, laid her on a table, and cut her

beautiful body into pieces, and sprinkled salt upon it.

Poor Lili crouched trembling and shuddering behind the cask, for she saw what a terrible fate had been intended for her by the robbers. One of them now noticed a gold ring still remaining on the little finger of the murdered girl, and as he could not draw it off easily, he took a hatchet and cut off the finger; but the finger sprang into the air, and fell behind the cask into the lap of the girl who was hiding there. The robber took a light and began looking for it, but he could not find it. 'Have you looked behind the large cask?' said one of the others. But the old man called out, 'Come and eat your suppers, and let the thing be till tomorrow; the finger won't run away.'

'The old man is right,' said the robbers, and they ceased looking for the finger and sat down.

The old man then mixed a sleeping draught with their wine, and before long they were all lying on the floor of the cellar, fast asleep and snoring. As soon as Lili was assured of this, she came from behind the cask. She was obliged to step over the bodies of the sleepers, who were lying close together, and every moment she was filled with renewed dread lest she should awaken them. But God helped her, so that she passed safely over them, and then she and the old man went upstairs, opened the door, and hastened as fast as they could from the murderers' den. They found the ashes scattered by the wind, but the peas and lentils had sprouted, and grown sufficiently above the ground, to guide them in the moonlight along the path. All night long they walked, and it was morning before they reached the mill. Lili then told her brother all that had happened.

The day came that had been fixed for the marriage, despite her brother just wanting to go out and kill the man himself. Sadik arrived and also a large company of guests, for Vash had taken care to invite all his friends and relations. As they sat at the feast, each guest in turn was asked to tell a tale; Lili sat still and did not say a word.

'And you, my love,' said Sadik, turning to her, 'is there no tale you know? Tell us something.'

'I will tell you a dream, then,' said Lili softly. 'I went alone through a forest and came at last to a house; not a soul could I find within, but a bird that was hanging in a cage on the wall cried:

'Turn back, turn back, young maiden fair,

Linger not in this murderers' lair.'

and again a second time it said these words.'

'My darling, this is only a dream.'

'I went on through the house from room to room, but they were all empty, and everything was so grim and mysterious. At last I went down to the cellar, and there sat a very, very old man, who could not keep his head still. I asked him if my betrothed lived here, and he answered, "Ah, you poor child, you are come to a murderers' den; your betrothed does indeed live here, but he will kill you without mercy and afterwards cook and eat you."'

'My darling, this is only a dream.'

'The old man hid me behind a large cask, and scarcely had he done this when the robbers returned home, dragging a young girl along with them. They gave her three kinds of wine to drink, white, red, and yellow, and with that she died.'

'My darling, this is only a dream.'

'Then they tore off her dainty clothing, and cut her beautiful body into pieces and sprinkled salt upon it.'

'My darling, this is only a dream.'

'And one of the robbers saw that there was a gold ring still left on her finger, and as it was difficult to draw off, he took a hatchet and cut off her finger; but the finger sprang into the air and fell behind the great cask into my lap. And here is the finger with the ring.' and with these words Lili drew forth the finger and showed it to the assembled guests.

Sadik, who during this recital had grown deadly pale, up and tried to escape, but the guests seized him and held him fast. They delivered him up to justice, and he and all his murderous band were condemned to death for their wicked deeds.


	4. White Snake

Servant: South Korea (Im Yong Soo)

Princess: Lichtenstein (Lili Zwingli)

The White Snake

_Author's Note: Hello! Sorry its been so long. School got in the way, but it's summer now. This is a co-written fic. by Nurse Steggy and AwesomeMeiMei. We do not own any of the Grimm Fairy tails or Hetalia. MeiMeiaru8, don't worry Rapunzel is in the works. _

"Once upon a time there was…"

…

A king that was well known for his wisdom and getting all up in everybody's personal business. He could find out the most well kept secrets and nobody knew how he did it. He had a strange custom in which he had a trusted servant, Yong Soo, bring him a platter that even Yong Soo didn't know what was in it.

Yong Soo had wanted to know what was in that platter for a long time. One night his curiosity got the better of him and he took the platter to his chamber. When he opened the lid he found a white snake. He just couldn't help himself and took a bite.

Suddenly Yong Soo started to hear voices right outside of his window.

"Did you see those little ravens out in the field?"

"Of course I did. How could anyone miss them?"

"Why, I don't know."

They were sparrows! Two sparrows were talking outside his window, and he could hear them. How could he hear them? It must have been the white snake he had eaten. That must be how the king knew everybody's secrets. The animals told him.

That morning the queen's ring went missing. The king suspected Yong Soo because he was allowed to go anywhere in the palace. The king told Yong Soo that he would either find the person who took the ring or be killed as the thief.

In his fear of execution Yong Soo went down to the courtyard to clear his head. There he heard two geese conversing about what they had eaten for lunch. One of the geese was complaining about something she ate from under the queen's bedroom window. Yong Soo quickly picked up the goose and brought it to the cook and told him to have this goose prepared for dinner.

When the king found out that the goose had eaten his wife's ring he profusely apologized to his long trusted servant and offered him any position that he wanted. Yong Soo refused, he did ask for a horse and some traveling money to go about the world.

His wish was granted and he left that kingdom that had betrayed him.

Yong Soo hit the road with his horse. A few miles out he heard voices coming from reeds not far from where he was.

"Why must we perish in such a way."

"I wish we had not had such an unfortunate accident. I had always imagined getting eaten by a majestic herring, not suffocating just out of water's reach."

Yong Soo had thought that fish were dumb, but hearing them in such deep thought made him rethink his opinions of fish. He went over to the fishes and moved them into the water.

"Thank you, sir. We will not forget your kindness. A kind deed will be repaid with a kind deed."

Then the fishes swam off.

As Yong Soo was heading down a trail he heard many small voices.

"Who is this man who tromps on the ground with his gigantic monster? He is destroying our entire home."

As soon as he realized it was the ants that were beneath his horses feet he moved off the path.

"Thank you, sir. Your kind deed will not be forgotten. A kindness will be repaid with a kindness."

Yong Soo continued on his way for a few days until he happened upon three little ravens.

"Woe is us!" The three birds cried in tandem. "How can we feed ourselves? We cannot yet fly. We will starve!"

"Oh, little ravens, I will give you my horse so that you may feed yourselves." With that Yong Soo took out his knife and killed his horse.

"Thank you. We will not forget your kindness. Someday we will repay you."

Now Yong Soo walked along on his two own feet for a long time until he came across a large city. In this city lived a fine young lady. She was the princess, and her father wanted to find a suitable young man to marry his daughter to. Before any young man could marry her they had to perform a task, and if they failed they would pay with their life. Many had tried before, all had failed.

The king took Yong Soo up to the highest cliff in his realm and threw a ring into the churning sea.

"If you are to live and marry my daughter you must retrieve the ring from the sea. Bring it to my castle before night fall and we shall see your fate." The king left him on the cliff alone with his thoughts on how to complete this impossible task.

Up from the sea came the fishes that he had saved with the ring.

"We have retrieved the ring. We have remembered your kind deed, and now we thank you."

They sent the ring to the top of the cliff and swam off to sea.

Yong Soo brought the ring back to the king, who was very impressed with the swift completion of his task. However, the king still had doubts as to whether this young man was good enough for his Lili.

"Good job. I'm still not sure that you have proven yourself enough to marry my little Lili. So you shall complete another task." The king walked out into his garden. He dumped two bags of millet-seed in the garden. "You must pick up every seed, not one may be missing. By morning those bags must be full, or you will not see the afternoon."

The king walked off as before, leaving Yong Soo on his own to pick up every millet- seed.

There was no way that all that seed could be picked up. He sat down in despair to wait for his death.

In the middle of the night he woke to find all the millet-seeds in the two bags, not one missing. The ants that he had saved from being trampled were there and had picked up all the millet-seeds to pay off their debt to him.

"We have repaid our debt, sir. Perhaps another day."

When the king arrived in the morning he was amazed to see that all the millet-seeds were back in the bags.

"It appears as though it is time for you to meet my daughter."

A beautiful young lady in a puffy pink dress with short blond hair and turquoise eyes came out of the house and into the garden.

"Hello father. Who might this young man be?"

"This is the man that has completed the two tasks that I have given him. He is to be your husband, once he completes my final task. After all third times a charm."

"What shall he have to do, father?"

"He will retrieve a golden apple from the Garden of Hesperides. Then the two of you will live forever happily ever after. If he lives that is."

Yong Soo set off on this last quest with vigor. He could see the end in sight. There was only one problem, the tree had only been found once and the person that found it wasn't human and died. There was no way Yong Soo was going to find the tree, retrieve an apple and bring it back to the king alive.

As all this was going through his head Yong Soo started to slow sown then come to a complete stop. The uselessness of this mission started to weigh down on him. There was no way he would live.

Three birds could be seen flying over the tree tops. There was something shinny in one of their mouths. The birds slowly made their way to where he was sitting.

"You ravens three. What have you brought me?" Yong Soo asked with a grin spreading across his face.

"We have brought you the apple that you seek. We thank you greatly for saving us from starving."

He gratefully took the apple back to the king. He and Lili ate from the apple and were married the next day. They lived happily ever after for all eternity.

…

"The end."

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Sorry if I didn't do Lili or Yong Soo justice. I don't know either of them very well. This is based on the Grimm Fairy Tale, which we don't own, also called "The White Snake". The links we've been putting on the bottom aren't working so if you want a link for any of the original stories please e-mail me. Again thanks for reading, if you have any suggestions for a fairy tale you want to see here let us know! _


	5. Cinderella

Cinderella: Hungry (Elizabeta Hedervary)

Evil Step Mother: England (Alice Kirkland)

1st Step Sister: Belarus (Natalia Arlovskaya)

2nd Step Sister: Russia (Anya Braginskaya)

Fairy Godfather: Lithuania (Toris Laurinaitis)

Prince: Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt)

Cinderella

_Author's Note: Hi everyone! This particular story isn't based on one Cinderella story. It was originally a Grimm creation, but _many_ different versions exist. This one will hopefully be a mix of quite a few of the various versions. Hope you like it! And as always we do not own anything. Not _Cinderella_, not Hetalia and not anything else that may be mentioned. 3BFFs, the only reason all the characters you mentioned aren't here is because this was already half done when you reviewed. (Some things that semi-make sense for Hungry just wouldn't with Ukraine.) Thank you for the suggestions!_

"This next one is a classic," Arthur said happily, turning to the next story in his gigantic book of fairy tales.

"What is it?" asked Francis.

"You'll like this one. It's Cinderella."

…

Once upon a time there was a young maiden that lived with her father in a large mansion. He taught her everything she needed to know about how to survive. They would go hunting and she would always get the bigger buck. When they went fishing together she could fill the boat. He even taught her how to fight and entrusted her with his lucky dagger.

Once he taught her everything he could about what he knew, he thought it would be best for his daughter to have a feminine influence. So he went out and married the first lady that he thought could help his daughter.

Three weeks later he died.

Things changed quickly for Elizabeta. She was controlled excessively by her stepmother, Alice. Alice had two daughters that would run Elizabeta ragged. They would make her do their laundry, clean the house and a whole slew of other things.

Knock… Knock… Knock.

"Eli! Get the door!" Natalia yelled from the second floor.

"Coming," Elizabeta said to the person at the door in a sing-song voice.

When she opened the door, she was met by a royal page. He read a pre-written spiel about how this entire house hold was invited to a royal ball, at which the prince would find his bride. Handing her an invitation, he left in his royal carriage to invite the rest of the eligible kingdom.

Elizabeta read the invitation while leaning on the frame of the front door, still slightly ajar.

You are cordially invited

To the palace on the

Night of the 22nd at 8 pm

On behalf of the Royal family

I sincerely hope you and your household attend.

"Eli! Who was at the door?"

"A page!" Elizabeta exclaimed. "We are invited to a royal ball."

Alice slinked down the stairs. She was in a mauve dress with her hair pinned in a loose ponytail.

"You're mistaken. He invited the people of this house, which you are not," she sneered, "So you will be getting Natalia and Anya ready for the royal ball. Oh, and don't even think about tagging along."

Elizabeta's face fell. She wanted to go to that ball. In her heart, she knew she would find a way to get there. But for now she'd have to make it look like it was just the evils going.

"El, go prepare our dresses, da?" Anya made it sound like a question, even though it clearly was not.

Elizabeta quickly complied with what her crazy step sister demanded. She rushed up the stairs, silently plotting how to attend the ball. She got their dresses ready without a word. She also prepared a third dress, one nobody would know was missing. It was hers after all, not to mention it was so ratty that it would take a miracle for it to be ready in one day.

When eight o'clock came around the evils were already on their way to the ball. Elizabeta was having little success mending her dress. She realized the hopelessness of what she was doing and let one tear escape from her eyes.

Her tear dropped to the ground and slowly began to expand outward. It then began to rise up from the ground. The clear liquid gained color and began to solidify into a boy that couldn't have been more then 19.

Elizabeta looked up to see the boy looking at her with scrutinizing green eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Toris, your fairy godfather," the boy replied. "You deserve to be at that ball no matter what Natalia or Anya says. I can help you get there."

"How?"

"You must not have understood the 'fairy' part," Toris snapped his fingers and a long black dress appeared on Elizabeta. It had bunched-up fabric at the bottom and a ribbon tied around her neck and in her hair.

"What is this?" Elizabeta half gasped as she ripped the ribbon out of her hair.

"An accessory?" Toris gave her a questioning look.

"My. Hair. Stays. Down."

"Okay, relax!" Toris put his hands out in surrender. "We can put a flower in it or something."

"That sounds better."

Within ten minutes Toris had Elizabeta ready to go.

"Just remember that anything that can be done can be undone. If Alice, or one of her daughters, sees you she will undo this. Be careful," he watched her ride off then disappeared.

When Elizabeta arrived she walked up the stairs. Looking to her left and right, she saw two dance floors. On one of them she recognized two figures, and on the other she saw a tall man with red eyes that briefly met hers. A smile spread across his face. Suddenly, a hand was on her arm snapping her back to reality.

"Miss, what should I announce you as?"

What should she tell him? If she gave her true name Alice might hear. Not quite thinking she replied, "Ella."

She walked down the stairs into the dance floor with the tall man. He was dancing with a small girl in a pink frilly dress. A blond male kept shooting dirty looks in their direction, so much that the girl excused herself.

The tall man walked up to Elizabeta. He looked her up and down, took her hand and kissed it.

"I know you," he mumbled.

"I don't know you," she murmured, looking into his deep red eyes.

Not many people could have eyes like those. She had a memory that involved eyes like his, but it couldn't have been him. Could it?

"May I have this dance?"

"Yes."

They twirled around the dance floor. All the while Gilbert was trying to figure out where he knew this magnificent woman from.

The two of them walked out into the garden together, where they talked for hours. When the clock chimed twelve times, Elizabeta caught sight of Alice. Panic filled her eyes because the woman was turning toward her.

Elizabeta hugged Gilbert goodbye and handed him the black rose that was in her hair. After it left her hand, the color started to drain, turning it to white. Elizabeta started to back away. Gilbert put out his hand to stop her, and the rose briefly came in contact with her skin. Its color returned. Elizabeta turned and ran just as Alice caught sight of her.

Gilbert vowed that he would find this girl that had captivated his heart and brought him back to happier times.

The next morning everything seemed to be the way it had been for a long time. It seemed like the night before had only been a dream. That is until there was a knock at the door.

"Get the door!" Natalia yelled.

Elizabeta opened the door to find the tall young man with red eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by his companion.

"Will all the young ladies from this house assemble?" he asked in a much too loud voice.

Gilbert knew he had finally found the girl he was looking for, but decided to indulge his friend anyway.

Anya and Natalia came bounding in from different directions recognizing the loud voice of the royal page. Alice came in slower, choosing to make a grand entrance down the stairs.

"Is this every woman of the house?" the page inquired, again much too loudly.

"Yes. But first let me dismiss the servant girl so we can get straight to it," Alice flashed a menacing smile at Elizabeta. "You may go now."

"No."

"No? How dare you disrespect me in front of the prince?"

"Madam, she is the reason I have come here," Gilbert held out the white rose to Elizabeta.

Before her hand even made it to the rose, Alice was down the stairs snatching it from his hand.

"My daughter's rose! Thank you for bringing it back to her," Alice cooed, waving her hand over the rose, handing it to Natalia.

As Natalia touched the rose, it turned the shade of blue that the kingdom's cornflowers were known for.

"My highness! I do believe we found the young maiden you have been searching for."

"No, if this witch had paid attention the fair maiden I was with last night," Gilbert said, taking the rose from Natalia and handing it to Elizabeta, "had a black rose."

Almost as to prove his point, the rose turned black as it came in contact with Elizabeta.

"I think I finally placed you," Gilbert stated.

"Really?"

"Years ago in the woods… you shot my deer."

"Your deer? I was under the impression anybody could hunt in the woods."

"They can, but I had my sights on it first."

"I imagine you have found yourself many other deer."

"I have only one dear now," Gilbert looked into her eyes.

At that moment they both knew they would spend the rest of their lives together. Two young children that met many years ago over a deer would be reunited by a rose. The next day they were married and they lived together happily ever after.

_Author's Note: Yes, I do pair Prussia and Hungry. Thank you for reading, please review. As always we own nothing! _


	6. Rapunzel

Rapunzel: Poland (Felicja Lukasiewicz)

Prince: Lithuania (Toris Laurinaitis)

Mother Gothel: England (Arthur Kirkland)

Rapunzel

_Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long. There were some communication errors (not a valid excuse, I know). Also Nurse Steggy's been slower than molasses (also I bad excuse, she apologizes). Hope you like it MieMiearu8! As always, this is a co-written fic. By Nurse Steggy and AwesomeMeiMei. We own nothing in this, not Hetalia, Rapunzel, or anything else that may be mentioned in here._

"Francis, Antonio, stop crying you bloody twits," Arthur scolded. "It's pathetic!"

"B-B-B-But it was so beautiful! They found true love!" Antonio sniffed.

"It's a lovely classic, do not judge me _Angleterre!"_ Francis shot back.

"Can we just read the next one please?" Mei Mei asked. "I want to hear the next one!"

"All right, our next story is _Rapunzel_…"

…

There once was a couple who were unhappy because they had no children. They lived in a nice home that had a window looking out onto a wizard's garden. In that garden the wizard grew many beautiful flowers and a plant called rampion.

One day the woman felt that she just had to have some of that rampion, if she didn't have any she would positively die. She would not eat anything, when his wife grew vary thin and pale he went to the wizard's garden to get the rampion that his wife desired.

The man picked lots of rampion from the wizard's garden. When his hands were full he turned to leave, but the wizard was right there.

"What do you think you're doing?" questioned the wizard circling the man.

"It's my wife," the man stuttered. "She positively needs this rampion. If she does not get it she will die."

"Well then, I think I am a reasonable person. Why don't we make a deal?"

The man nodded. If the wizard was willing to let him give his wife the rampion, he was willing to do anything.

"Your wife will soon have a daughter. If you are to take my rampion I will take your daughter."

"You may have my daughter as long as my wife may have all the rampion she desires."

The woman did have a daughter. Arthur, the wizard, did come and collect on their deal.

Arthur named the little girl Felicja. Felicja grew up in a tower with no door or stairs, just a window at the top which she would hoist Arthur up to with her long golden hair whenever Arthur would call up.

After they lived like that for some time a young prince came along and heard Felicja singing. He was spell bound. Toris knew he had to find the girl with that marvelous voice. He went back to the woods to search for the girl with the voice every day. One day he heard the wizard call up to Felicja.

"Felicja! Felicja! Let down your hair!"

The prince watched the golden hair tumble down to the ground. Toris watched the wizard go up and came up with a plan. The next day he went back and called up to her.

"Felicja! Felicja! Let down your hair!"

Thinking that it was Arthur, Felicja let her hair down and Toris climbed up. He kneeled and started to confess his love but was cut off.

"It took you long enough. I've been waiting here for years. So are you going to marry me or not?"

"Well, yes. I was getting to that," Toris's eyes widened. She was exactly what he had always wanted. He was glad he had tracked down the girl with the enchanting voice. The only problem was how both of them could get out of the tower. They decided that Toris would come back with a ladder for Felicja to climb down.

Later that night Arthur came home. Felicja made a comment that it was much harder to pull him up than other people. This sent Arthur into a mad fit. He grabbed her hair and cut it off short. He took her to a desert to rot away.

The next day when Toris called to Felicja, Arthur let down the hair he cut from Felicja's head. Toris climbed the hair, but instead of finding his love Arthur was standing there.

"Ah ha! You are the one who has tried to steal my little girl. You will never see that wretched girl again," Arthur made a move toward Toris.

Before Arthur could do anything Toris dove out of the window.

Even though he lived, he landed in a bunch of thorns that blinded him. The prince wandered the woods for many months until he finally made his way to a nearby desert.

He came across the place that Felicja was living, she recognized him and fell upon his neck weeping. Two of her tears fell into his eyes and he could see again. He took her back to his castle and they ruled together happily ever after.

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Sorry if the character's didn't seem like themselves. If you have comments on how to improve in that respect, or any others, please review. Once again, sorry it's late….Steggy's been lazy._


	7. The Pink

King: Denmark (Matthias Kohler)

Queen: Fem!Norway (Eira Bondevik/Kohler)

Prince: Iceland (Emil Steilsson)

Cook: Russia (Ivan Braginski)

Female companion: Liechtenstein (Lili Zwingli)

XxXxXxXxX

_Author's Note:_

_Hi people this is Nurse Steggy! I've finally gotten off my lazy rear and typed some more stories pertaining to this fic. Sorry, between writer's block (what a bi***) and babysitting small children and working on other things I've neglected this one. Once again I apologize for my slowness and laziness. Once again co-written by Nurse Steggy and the lovely AwesomeMeiMei, we own not a single thing in this. Not Hetalia, not The Pink, or anything else in the least. So without further ado from my lazy butt, we give you The Grimm Brothers' __The Pink._

XxXxXxXxX

"What's the next story Jerk England?" Peter asked. "Addie and I want to hear the next one!"

The little micro-nation of Wy nodded as she sat beside Peter. She had her knees pulled to her chest, waiting in anticipation for the next tale. Arthur frowned at the boy, but smiled at Addie.

"Okay Addison, the next story is called _The Pink._ I think you'll like it…."

XxXxXxXxX

Once long ago, there was a lovely queen named Eira Kohler to whom God had given no children. At the start of every day, just before breakfast, she would go to the garden and pray to be blessed with a child. Then an angel with rather large eyebrows came down from heaven and said to the queen, "Be at rest, you shall have a son with the power of wishing, so that whatsoever in the world he wishes for he shall have."

Queen Eira quickly went to her husband, King Matthias, and told him of the good news. Months passed and when she finally gave birth to a son, the king was filled with joy. They named him Emil. He was perfect with soft silver-blonde hair and beautiful violet-blue eyes.

Every morning after that day, she went with her son to the garden where the wild beasts were kept, and washed in a clear stream. One day, when Prince Emil was a little older, he was lying in his mother's arms when Queen Eira fell asleep. Then the cook arrived. He knew about the boy's secret power of wishing, and stole the child for himself. He took a hen, cut it in pieces, and dropped some of its blood on Queen Eira's apron and dress. Ivan then whisked the child away to a secret place, where a nurse was obliged to nurse the boy. That dastardly Ivan then ran to King Matthias and accused the queen of allowing Prince Emil to be taken by the wild beasts. Seeing the blood on her apron, King Matthias believed Ivan; fell into such a rage that he ordered a tall tower to be built in which neither sun nor moon could be seen. He had Queen Eira locked away. There she was to stay for seven years without food or drink, and die of hunger. But God had other plans and sent two angels in the guise of white doves. They visited her twice a day with food and water until the seven years were through.

Ivan, however, grew worried that Prince Emil's power of wishing may get him in trouble. So he left the palace and went to young Emil. The boy could now speak and Ivan said to him, "Wish for a beautiful palace for yourself with a garden, and everything else pertaining to it."

These words had barely left the boy's tongue when everything that he had wished for appeared. After a while Ivan said to Prince Emil, "It is not well for you to be all alone, wish for a pretty girl as a companion."

He wished once more and there she stood in front of him, more beautiful than any painter could have painted her. She had pale skin like his, soft blonde hair that fell to her chin, and large, beautiful, deep green eyes. He called her Lili, and soon the two became friends They grew to love one another while Ivan went out hunting. The thought occurred to him then that once day young Emil might wish to be with his father, bringing him into peril. He took sweet Lili aside and said, "Tonight when Emil is asleep, go to his bed and plunge this knife into his heart, and bring me his heart and tongue, and if you do not , you shall die instead."

Ivan left, but when he returned the next day, Emil was still alive. Lili looked at him and asked, "Why should I shed the blood of an innocent boy who has never harmed anyone?"

Ivan snarled, "If you do not, it shall cost you your life!"

When he had left, Lili had a little hind (female red deer) brought to her and ordered it to be killed. Clever Lili then took the heart and tongue and laid them on the plate. When she saw Ivan approaching she turned to Emil and said, "Lie down in your bed and draw the clothes over you."

Then the wicked cook came in and said, "Where is the boy's heart and tongue?"

Lili lifted the plate, but then Emil threw off the quilt and said, "You old sinner, why did you want to kill me? Now I will pronounce your sentence. You shall become a black poodle and have a gold collar around your neck, and you shall eat burning coals till the flames burst from your throat!"

And as young Emil had spoken, Ivan became a poodle with a gold collar around his neck. The cooks were ordered to bring live coals and these he was forced to eat until the flames burst from his throat. Emil stayed a short while longer and thought of his mother. He began to wonder if she were still alive. He turned to Lili and said, "I will go home to my own country; if you will go with me, I will provide for you."

"Ah," she replied softly. "The way is so long, and what shall do in a strange land where I am unknown?"

She did not seem very willing, and neither wanted to part from the other, so he wished that she would be changed into a beautiful pink. He took her with him to his own country, the poodle running after him. He went to the high tower in which his mother was in, and he wished for a ladder to the top. He climbed up and looked inside. The young man cried, "Beloved mother, Lady Queen, are you still alive, or are you dead?"

"I have just eaten, and am still satisfied," Queen Eira replied, thinking it was the angels.

"I am your dear son, whom the wild beasts were said to have torn from your arms; but I am alive still, and will soon set you free," Emil told the woman.

He descended down the ladder and went to his father, and caused himself to be announced as a strange huntsman. He asked if he could offer the king service. King Matthias said yes, and that if he was skillful enough to get game for him, he should come with him. He also told him that deer had never taken up their quarters in any section of the district or country. Emil then promised to procure as much game as he could possibly use at the royal table. He summoned the huntsmen together and led them out into the forest. He instructed them to form a great circle, open at one end where he stationed himself, and he began to wish. More than two hundred deer raced inside the circle, the excited huntsmen shooting them all the while. They were placed on sixty country carts and brought back to King Matthias. He was overjoyed to be able to fill his table with game after having none for so many years.

King Matthias then commanded that his entire household should eat with him the next day at a great feast. When they all had assembled, the king said to Emil, "As you are so clever, you shall sit by me."

Emil replied quietly, "Lord King, your majesty must excuse me, I am a poor huntsman."

But King Matthias insisted and said, "You shall sit by me."

Emil eventually gave in, but while he was sitting there, he thought of his mother and wished one of the king's principal servants would speak of her. Hardly had he thought of the wish before the marshal spoke to the king.

"Your majesty, we live joyously here, but how is the queen living in the tower? Is she still alive or has she died?"

"She allowed my dear son to be torn to pieces by wild beasts; I will not have her named."

Emil rose from his seat and said, "Gracious lord father she is alive still, and I am her son, and I was not carried away by wild beasts, but by that wretched cook, Ivan. He tore me from her arms while she was sleeping and sprinkled the blood of a chicken upon her apron."

He took a scathing look at the poodle with the golden collar and said, "That is the wretch Ivan!" Live coals were brought, and this dog was compelled to eat them until the flames burst from his throat.

He then asked the king if he wanted to see the poodle's true form and wished Ivan back. There he stood with his white apron on and a knife by his side. King Matthias fell into another rage and ordered him to be cast away into the deepest dungeon. Emil then spoke further and asked, "Father, will you see the maiden who brought me up so tenderly and who was afterwards to murder me, but did not, though her own life depended on it?"

"Yes my son," he said. "I would like to see her."

"Most gracious father, I will show her to you in the form of a beautiful flower."

He pulled the pink from his pocket and placed it on the royal table. It was so beautiful that the king had never seen one equal in beauty. Then Prince Emil said, "Now I will show her to you in her own form."

He wished for Lili to become a maiden. The pale skinned blonde haired beauty appeared; her gown the same color pink as the flower. Her gentle eyes locked onto the king's and the king stood in disbelief. There she stood, more beautiful than anything a painter could have ever created.

King Matthias then sent two maids and two attendants to the tower to fetch Queen Eira. But when she was brought to the royal table, Queen Eira ate nothing. She instead said, "The gracious and merciful God who has supported me in the tower will soon set me free."

The queen lived for three more days before passing on. When she was buried, the two doves which had brought her food, and were angels of heaven, followed her body and sat upon her grave. King Matthias ordered Ivan to be torn in four pieces, but the grief of losing his dear Eira consumed him. He soon died afterward. Prince Emil, now king, married Lili whom he had brought with him as a flower in his pocket. Whether or not they still live to this day is known only by God.

XxXxXxXxX

"Don't cha think that punishment was a little harsh?" Alfred asked. "I mean I know he was the evil dude an' all but eating coals until your throat burns to ashes?"

"Just shut up you bloody git! It's a story and you're ruining it!" Arthur snapped. "Now if there are no more other complaints about the contents of these stories I will be moving on."

He turned the page and looked down at the next story.

_Author's Note:_

_I hope you guys liked this one as much as I liked writing it. Sorry for all you Russia fans, but it's rather easy to have him as a villain. Do you all like how I hinted England in this story? And for the record, Addison is NOT an OC. That's just the name I picked out for Wy since she has no official one. Thank you and we hope to hear from you soon!_


	8. Mother Hulda

Mother: Malta (Marietta Vargas)

1st sister: Greece (Helena Kaprusi)

2nd sister: Lichtenstein (Lili Zwingli)

Mother Hulda: China (Wang Chun-Yan)

Mother Hulda

"Why don't you all just sit down so we can get on with the stories."

"Tell one where I can fall asleep, will ya?"

"Yes, there will be a bit of napping."

…

A woman had two daughters. One of them she loved very much, this was her own. The other she disliked and made her do all of the house work. This was her step-daughter. Every day the step-daughter had to spin by a well until her fingers bled.

One day she got blood on the spinner and went to rinse it in the nearby well and it fell in. She was so afraid of what her mother would do that she jumped in the well after the spinner. Lili fell down and down. It seemed as though she would drown. Everything went black.

She woke up in a field filled with wild flowers, sun shining all around her. When she came to her senses, she got up and walked through the meadow until she came to a bakery with loaves of bread baking in the oven. The light brown loaves were risen.

They cried out to Lili, "Take us out! We are done, if you do not we will burn."

So with the baker's wooden spatula, she drew the loaves of bread out of the oven. Lili continued on through the meadow. She came to an apple tree that was laden with ripe apples.

The tree cried out to her, "Shake me. Shake me. All my apples are ripe."

When she shook the tree, apples cascaded down around her like rain. After they had all fallen Lili gathered all the apples into a pile then continued on her way.

She came to a little house that an old woman was looking out of. The old woman had a certain gleam in her eye that made Lili turn to run.

Before she got far the woman called to her, "Wait child! If you come back and perform my house work well, then things will go well with you. Pay special attention to shaking out my bed so that the feathers fly like snow, for I am Mother Yan."

The woman spoke so kindly that Lili felt encouraged and accepted Yan's offer. She went about her work, doing it all flawlessly. After a few months Lili got homesick and asked Mother Yan how she could get home.

Mother Yan replied to her, "If going home is what you desire, then you may go home. Since you have served me well I will send you home with a fine reward." Mother Yan took Lili by the hand and led her to a red door. "Take this door right through to the place you came here from."

Lili walked to the door and slowly pulled it open. She saw gold cascading down from the ceiling. Lili turned to Mother Yan with a puzzled look on her face.

"You have served me well so all of this is yours."

As she said this, Mother Yan handed her the spindle that fell down the well.

"Thank you, Mother Yan." Lili walked through the door and came out in the same place she had gone in through.

There were golden streaks in her hair and her clothing was woven of pure gold. Next to the well was a pile of gold bars.

A rooster went, "Cock-a-doodle-doo! Our little gold girl has come home too!"

Marietta and Helena ran out of the house to see what the rooster was doodling about. They were met with a sparkling Lili. When they inquired how she came back decked with gold Marietta insisted that her other daughter go down the well after a spindle.

When Helena woke in the middle of the meadow she was unfazed. She quickly got up and walked on to the bakery. The bread cried out to Helena, "Take us out! We are done, if you do not we will burn."

Helena replied to the bread, "Why should I get my hands burned to take you out of the oven?"

Helena continued to walk on. She came to an apple tree that cried out to her, "Shake me. Shake me. All my apples are ripe."

But Helena was too lazy. She refused to shake the tree.

Eventually Helena came to a house with an old woman looking out the window. Even though the woman had frightening teeth, Helena was expecting this so she went on to the house.

The woman came out to her and said, "If you come and perform my house work well, then things will go well with you. Pay special attention to shaking out my bed so that the feathers fly like snow, for I am Mother Yan."

Helena quickly agreed to work for Mother Yan, for she had her eyes on the prize of gold. For the first week or so, Helena worked hard until she had enough. She started to sleep in Mother Yan's bed rather than shaking it out. Mother Yan had enough of the lazy girl and told her that she would be going home. Helena was pleased with this as she was ready for the gold that she felt was much overdue.

Mother Yan took Helena to a golden door and opened it. Helena started for the door. Mother Yan called out to her holding the spindle, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Grabbing the spindle from Mother Yan, Helena raced through the door.

When she came out the other side of the door Helena was covered in pitch from head to toe.

A rooster saw her and doodled, "Cock-a-doodle-doo! Our little dirty girl has come home too!"

Marietta came out to find her favorite daughter covered. This pitch remains on Helena to this very day.

…

"That wasn't nearly enough napping," Hercules complained with a yawn.

_Author's Note: Pitch is a type of resin. Kind of like what you would use on a bow for stringed instruments. Thank you for reading, now review! We still own nothing. _


	9. A Riddling Tale

Man: Netherlands (Morgens)

Girl: Belgium (Bella)

A Riddling Tale

_Author's Note: Hello, AwesomeMeiMei here, Nurse Steggy and I own nothing here. I would like to say that there is very little changed from the original story here. Sorry it is so short. Thanks for sticking with us!_

Bella was turned into a flower with two other girls. The three of them were flowers in a meadow everyday. She was aloud to go to see her brother every night. She told him that if he picked her the next day it would brake the curse.

When Morgens arrived the next day he picked his sister and she was able to go home.

The question is how did he know it was her?

Answer: All the other flowers had dew on them since they were in the field all night.

_Author's Note: This will probably be the last update for a vaaaarrrry long time. School has started and AP Chem is a killer. Again I apologize for the shortness and lack of a real story. If you want to read a Hetalia Criminal Minds crossover from Nurse Steggy and myself that is prewritten for the first nine chapters please check out Hetaminds._


End file.
